Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6}{3t} \div \dfrac{7}{7t}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{6}{3t} \times \dfrac{7t}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 6 \times 7t } { 3t \times 7}$ $n = \dfrac{42t}{21t}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{2}{1}$